Adventures in Parenting 3: Wrath of the Untamed
by JeanOConnell195
Summary: Alex can cause trouble for himself even when he isn't home! Strange how punishment is always worse for the parents than it is for the punished.


Title: Adventures in Parenting 3: The Wrath of the Untamed  
Summary: Alex wrath is poured out even when he isn't home. Alex is six in this story.  
Rating: G  
Author: Jean  
E-mail: JeanOConnell195@aol.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own them....just the idea!  
  
  
"Alex, I thought I asked you repeatedly to pick up your toys!" Evelyn growled as she kicked three army men across the floor into the wall.   
Rick found he jumping on one foot over to the bed and chuckled, despite his wife's misfortune. The little plastic figurines do smart when you step on one.  
"I don't think this is very funny Mr. O'Connell." She scolded with a grin as she rubbed the sore spot on her foot. "I hate it when he does that. I've told him time and time again." She murmured and went on as Rick helped her clean up their son's room.  
"Well, I have an idea, if you're willing to be an naughty parent." Rick smiled devilishly, and winked as he walked from the room. He came back a few minutes later with a large cardboard box, and began throwing all of Alex's toys into it.  
"Rick, I don't know."  
"He has to learn to take care of his things, or we're going to take them away. I know that you've warned him about it Evie, I may be thick-headed, but I'm not that dense." He joked and Evie helped him. They finally got done, and there wasn't a single toy in Alex's room. They'd even gone under the bed and taken his Make-Your-Own Airplane set that his Uncle Jonathan had given him.   
Rick slid the box into their closet, and locked the door.  
"I hate doing it, but I think it will work." Evie dusted her hands off as the phone rang.  
"O'Connell residence." Rick answered, and hear his son's tiny voice on the other end.  
"Hi dad. I'm over here at Danny's house, and we were going to go horseback riding. His parents made me call to ask permission."  
"Sure son, go have fun." He smiled into the phone, and Alex dropped the phone with a shout of joy as Daniel's mother lifted the reciever.  
"Sorry about that Mr. O'Connell, he's a little excited. We just wanted make sure it was okay with you and Evelyn before we let them go."  
Rick talked with her for about five minutes when they said their good-byes, and he hung up the phone.  
"Who was that?"  
"It was Alex, asking for permission to go horseback riding."  
She nodded, and the two at lunch.  
  
  
Alex bounded into the house shouting. "Guess what? We got to ride Thunder, and he wa real gentle. He didn'' kick or nothing!""  
"Anything." Evelyn corrected over her chess game with Rick as she moved her queen to block Rick's king. "Checkmate." She laughed and smiled into his face.  
"Damn it! Again." He grumbled and was promptly whacked on the arm.  
"Watch your language!" she growled, and Alex climbed on her lap.   
"Well, I'm gonna go play now." He smiled, kissing her lightly on the cheek as he jumped down and ran up the stairs.  
"Play you again?" Rick questioned, and she shook her head.  
"Not until you pay up for another loss." She leaned across the board and puckered up.  
He lightly kissed her, and she sat back down. "I'd love to play again, but you haven't gotten many kisses Mr. O'Connell." She laughed and began setting up her pieces as Rick placed his own on the squares opposite his wife. He was setting up the eight pawn pieces, when they heard a scream.  
"AHHH! Mum, dad! We've been robbed! They went into my room and took all of my toys!" he yelled, and all but fell down the stairs.  
"Oh no Alex, we weren't robbed. We found all of your toys lying on the floor waiting to get stepped on and broken, so we figured that you didn't want them anymore." Rick said calmly, not really paying attention as Evie made her first move.  
"But...but I liked my toys." Alex murmured in a tiny voice that broke Evie's heart, yet Rick was adamant. He gently squeezed her knee in reassurance.  
"If you liked them so much, why did you repeatedly go against both our asking that you put them away after you play with them each time?" Rick stated, looking over at his son, then back to the game at hand.  
"Momma, did you really take all of my toys away?" he asked as tears filled his eyes. "Even my teddy bear?" His bear that Evie had given him when he was three was his favorite toy of all.  
"Yes Alex, even your teddy bear." She didn't want to be brought into the conversation, punishment was Rick's department, definitely not hers.  
"But...am I ever going to see him again?" He began to sob and Evie pulled him onto her lap. Begging Rick with her eyes as he nodded.  
"Alex, we took all of your toys away because we care about you and the care of the things that you love. Do you see me leave my books and things lying on the floor when I'm done with them?"  
"No." he whispered as he wiped his nose on the back of his hand.  
"Alex, come here." Rick motioned, and he slipped off of Evelyn's lap. He trudged over to Rick who in turn lifted him onto his own lap.  
"Alex, your toys are upstairs in our closet. I'm hoping that you've learned from this, because I hate punishing you." Rick smiled lightly and kissed Alex's soft forehead. "Come on. We'll go get Teddy, and then it's off too bed. You've had a long day." He held Alex's hand as the two went up to retrieve the stuffed animal.  
  
  
"Good night Alex. I love you." Evie smiled and kissed her little boys cheek.  
"Nite mum."  
"Sleep well son." Rick kissed his forehead, and the couple walked from the room.  
"Daddy...can I have my toys to play with tomorrow? I promise that I'll take good care of them." Alex asked sitting up and Rick smiled and nodded.  
"Yes, we'll get the rest out tomorrow."  
"Wow. That was the littlest punishment I've ever had." Alex mentioned and hugged Teddy close as he closed his eyes.  
  
The End  
  
Authors note: Just a small cute story about Alex's things. I remember when my mom did that to me... and it wasn't too much fun.  



End file.
